Soviet Power Supreme
by Caesarslegion94
Summary: A novelization of the Soviet Campaign from the perspective of the Soviet Commander for the most part. Rated T for violence.
1. Our New Commander

Major Mikhail Aristov had just recently graduated from the Moscow Military academy and was already on the frontlines. He was proof of the idiom of the Soviet military "One can move quickly in the ranks but be warned when you do." He was assigned command of a company in a mechanized infantry division, the 23rd Iron Bears. He and his tanks, bears, flak troopers and the nameless faceless legions of conscripts were part of a force pushing through Northern Europe crushing the allied Forces in Sweden and Norway. He had won many battles on the frontlines, he was there when the Soviet Union took Berlin he fought throughout Europe gaining many victories in the Union's liberation efforts. He was a good communist and member of the party. So of course because he hated the intrigue of the party and scheming officers who were jealous of his abilities he was sent to the North where the only Allied forces were the last remnants of Swedes and Norwegians who were conscripted like his soldiers and without bears or heavy tanks to aid them while other officers were taking cities he had to be content to take villages.

He was disappointed the Allied forces did not fight hard enough to keep the Scandinavian lands leaving behind the most untrained soldiers while they use the Special Forces and Veterans of the northern countries in Britain to stave off a Soviet Invasion. It seemed they did not care enough for most of Europe or they would have fought harder to keep it.

He was planning an attack on an armory for more supplies while sitting in the former commanding officers office in a forward base that once belonged to the Swedish Military when one of his NCOs knocked on his doorway, the door was destroyed during the firefight so he just stood outside the threshold, Mikhail waved him in as the officer saluted "Sir, Moscow wants to speak with you on the large communicator." When he said Moscow it meant it was either General Krukov who was planning an invasion of Britain and would not have been there… or the Premier himself but why would Premier Cherdenko want to speak to him?

And normally for messages they would use the communicator every Commanding and Executive officer is supplied with which is on their wrist. To use the large screen means that they do not want to be listened in on and it was a more important matter.

"Thank you connect me with Moscow." The screen on the desk turned on and he saw the beautiful Dasha in her less than conservative black uniform with well-earned medals and stripes. They were acquainted before when they were in a communications training class together. "Hello Lieutenant Dasha, how is the weather in Moscow?"

She gave a small smile looking at the man who was shorter than the average for the Union and unlike most Soviets who were heavily muscles from their lives in factories and farms he was more toned and a completely shaven head reminding her of Lenin. Although he was young he has clearly seen the scars of war and his blue eyes seemed colder than winter. His fine pressed black uniform made her smile not that she was paying attention to his looks at all, well maybe a little she conceded to herself and she spoke "Probably one of the times you will envy the winds of Sweden I imagine. I am patching you in to the Premier's office itself." Mikhail noticed the hint of reverence for the leader of the Soviet Union and saw him. He could not help but feel awe struck by the mere presence of the Leader of the Soviet Union. A man he pledged his life to.

He was watching a screen of his own showing the devastating invasion from this so called Empire of the Rising Sun, the only light for this world is Global Communism Mikhail thought to himself as Cherdenko turned and saw him "Commander this invasion is shockingly grim, this Empire of Japan knows we are vulnerable with so many of our forces stretched thin in Europe, the cowards think us weak, you will prove them wrong Commander."

Mikhail was stunned both at this invasion from Japan and the Premier's trust in him. "Your victories in pushing Allied forces out of my birth city of Stalingrad and the many skirmishes and battles won by your armored forces have proven to me you are a commander that does not believe in defeat. You will prove to the Imperials we are not so easily broken and you have the honor of defending the USSR. From what I have read in your reports you do not only drive back our enemies but annihilate them and we need that once more."

Half of the screen cut to General Krukov himself. Mikhail doubted he would recognize him but the young officer certainly knew the Marshal of all Soviet Forces both from attending every lecture he did at the academy and during the speeches he gave to the new officers who replaced those lost in the Third World War telling them that they were necessary for the continued survival of the USSR.

"General would you like to meet our new commander?" Aristov sat up a little straighter hearing his new rank. Krukov seemed curious "New commander?" Cherdenko looked at Mikhail with pride "Yes we are sending him to defend Leningrad."

Kurkov brushed him aside as he protested "Even though I told you it was foolhardy trying to defend that city." Mikhail said nothing in this exchange of titans but thought about the importance of this city to the Soviet People knowing he would rather die before he saw it occupied. He was disheartened that Krukov showed him no respect but perhaps with everything going on it was understandable.

"He is facing an Empire that is highly advanced and will be hugely outnumbered. But of course it is an honor to die for the Motherland." Mikhail did not mention the fact he was actually Belarusian. "Indeed it is General." Cherdenko did not appreciate the fact Krukov was implying his plan was a folly and his new commander may die."

"Now excuse me I have a nation to defend." His communication ended and quickly replaced by Dasha again. "Major Aristov because of your successes before that seemed to have been overlooked I would like to present you with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel." Premier Cherdenko showed him a box with the epaulettes of such a rank "If you survive these will be waiting for you. Commander Lieutenant Dasha will be your Intelligence and Logistic officer."

"I wish she was more." Mikhail said under his breath. "Thank you your Excellency the armies of the Empire are closing in on Leningrad, we have an advanced transport plane arriving at the closest airfield to your position your battalion will be recalled back but we need your leadership now."

"Yes commander Time is of the essence, defend Leningrad and the Soviet Republics show them the price of invading our lands." The screen turned off and Mikhail quickly gathered his officers. "Gentlemen the Empire have invaded our homelands, the Battalion will be sent back home unfortunately I will not be leading it, I am being sent to Leningrad to lead the defense of the city. Lieutenant Gagarin is in command." They saluted him and were disappointed, Aristov was one of the few officers they liked and now they may come under the command of another.

The officers saluted him and he took one of the motorcycles to the airfield. He saw a sleek looking jet plane waiting for him with its pilot, one of the idolized fly boys of the Red Air Force waiting for him.

"Commander Aristov I presume?" He saluted and Mikhail returned it "Yes I am." The pilot smiled and put his helmet back on that reminded him of the Kirov's with the shark teeth "Commander Zhana asked me for you to tell her how you like the plane, we may use it more often in the days to come."

"I hope it gets there in time, I will file a report about its success if we save Leningrad." Mikhail was not smiling like the pilot, one of their most important cities was at stake now was not the time for pleasantries. "Very well sir get in and we should be there in a few hours." Mikhail jumped into the back seat putting on his helmet before they flew off the runway. Mikhail hoped the report would be an approving one.

After General Krukov ended his message he quickly had his intelligence officer bring him a file on this young commander. He said it was because he wanted to know how to support him but to himself he was nervous. A new commander that was the star for the Premier meant two things. One was Cherdenko while untalented himself in war can spot a talented officer miles away and two if he is successful he can rival him in power and with the support of the Premier can overtake him in authority and power.

FILE 14068URI

NAME: MIKHAIL IVANOVICH ARISTOV

RANK: MAJOR/ POSSIBLE PROMOTION PENDING

BIRTHDATE: 08/09/1961

BIRTHPLACE: VITEBSK BSSR

Interesting, there are not many officers of note from Belarus, probably because we Russians are more favored and have more military academies. So why would Premier Cherdenko who always had pride in Mother Russia choose him? Too many question and not enough information from the file so far.

EDUCATION: BELARUS MILITARY ACADEMY, MALINOVSKY MILITARY ARMORED FORCES ACADEMY.

COMMUNSIT PARTY MEMBER: YES REGISTERED 04/25/1979.

OFFICERS NOTE: Adept at all forms of combat but seems most comfortable in armor warfare using Air, Infantry, and Armor in tandem at the Battle of Tannenberg Railroad and opening a gap in the Allied lines allowing General Zortov to break through and take the town. Relies heavily on hammer tanks and sickles not being requisitioned many apocalypse tanks that he reserves for heavier battles. He started off the war as a tank commander and was promoted quickly for his accomplishments coupled with the loss of many senior officers since WWIII.

Krukov thought to himself "He is no more impressive than other young commanders. If he proves himself at Leningrad maybe he will earn my respect. Maybe."

 _The timeline says the War of Three Powers starts in 1986 when the Empire invades Russia. And I tried to explain why in the game series why you can see people on a small screen in the corner so I guess it is like a Soviet version of an Apple Watch._


	2. Leningrad Calling

The jet plane raced towards the city as the pilot spoke through a microphone while Mikhail listened through the headpiece in his helmet "Sir this plane is designed for fast extractions and drop offs, we have tested them on extraditing traitors or bringing those who wish to join our Glorious Soviet Republics. The way it works is under your seat the hatch opens and drops you quickly to the ground, there is a parachute that opens using the yellow handle there. Once you pull it will disconnect the seat. The drop off is in thirty seconds."

Mikhail readied himself and took deep breaths, the paratrooper training he took was not his favorite part of the academy by any stretch of the imagination. He looked down and saw the city was being torn apart and the fear of plummeting through the sky suddenly disappeared and a new emotion entered his head. Only hatred for an enemy that would dare attack one of the most important cities in the Union mattered now "Commander the headquarters for the city is near, good luck."

The hatch opened as Mikhail took a deep breath as he was dropped out. He landed quickly in the streets and ran towards the fortress on the lake. He heard gun fire and saw several conscripts being cut down by the Imperial troopers who had what seemed to be electric swords. One saw him and pointed and charged. He was unprepared when he saw them running at him with the swords that so easily killed his Comrade but steeled his nerves.

Mikhail showed no fear to the enemy and pulled out his side arm, an automatic pistol and aimed, they were brave men, too brave to just stop and use their rifles. Instead they all were shot by his precise gunfire. He grabbed one of the swords off the dead and brought it with him. The Science Corps would be very interested in these. Maybe they could make bayonets with this tech.

The military base of operations in the city were also under siege by the Imperials. Mikhail decided that it would be important for reinforcements to join before he would lead an assault on the fortress. As he turned through the streets he knew well from his time here he saw the battle. The base was an iron beast that would not give in to the pounding of the enemy cannons and guns while heroic Flak Troopers and Conscripts fired from dozens of trenches and sandbags.

Mikhail looked around and saw a Japanese light tank that was facing away from him and battering the barricades surrounding the facility. Mikhail quietly crept up to it and jumped on the hatch. He opened it and lit the sword. The crew had no idea he was there until they were cut apart.

He knew all tanks even these advanced light tanks had the same basic design as his hammers and apocalypse tanks and felt oddly comfortable in it. He aimed the cannon at the Empire forces and fired. He did not expect the blue dart like projectile but continued to fire. They did not understand the apparently friendly fire until it was too late and most of their forces were killed in the brutal barrage and the mass of conscripts jumping over the barricades and cutting them down with their bullets and bayonets. None survived and those left after the massacre took their swords and ran them through their chest.

Mikhail quickly disembarked the tank and walked up to his new soldiers "I am Commander Mikhail Aristov, I am in command of all forces in the city we need to get to the fortress and protect it from the Imperials."

"Not all forces tovarisch." Aristov saw a large man wearing the uniform of a tank commander. "Oleg Vodnik? It has been too long." They both shook hands and smiled. They were friends in the Academy and had fought together in the first days of the Liberation War.

"Indeed comrade let us reminisce of the good old days after we defeat the Imperialist forces, I have several platoons of Flak troopers all fresh from the gulags ready to aid us in the battle." Mikhail looked at the Flak troopers many of whom had prison tattoos under their red uniforms. He walked up to them and several tensed up and began sweating fearing they did something wrong. After several moments of silence and inspection Mikhail put out his hand "The Motherland thanks you for serving the People."

"But sir I am Slovakian." Mikhail smiled and grabbed his shoulder "And I am Belarusian, lets show these Russians what we foreigners can do huh?" The Flak trooper smiled, Mikhail was well aware that a few words can inspire even the most uncommitted soldier if they were the right ones and Mikhail was fairly certain these ones were.

Mikhail looked at his wrist communicator and saw Dasha was contacting him "Commander the Empire is attacking the Hermitage Museum, we must not loss such vital parts of our history. Natasha herself is being sent in with several bullfrogs and several squads of flak troopers and regulars."

Mikhail was not as surprised as he should have been finding out that the most well-known Hero of the Soviet Union was under his command, perhaps all of the unexpected events of recent have dulled his emotions. He nevertheless was thrilled such a legendary soldier of the Soviet Union was under his command for the battle.

She took the initiative and contacted him "Commander Aristov I have been notified of your arrival, I and a squad of soldiers are arriving at the Hermitage and will eliminate all forces here and then proceed to the Fortress, the Bullfrog transports are taking us across the water."

He saw several figures fly into the air with parachutes and the sound of gunfire as they rained down their anger and bullets on the Imperial forces desecrating their monuments. Oleg spoke interrupting Mikhail's marveling "We should reinforce them."

"You are right of course, just admiring her talents." Oleg raised an eyebrow and hit his shoulder "Just her talents?" Mikhail looked at him with a sideways glance "There is another woman who I admire in that way."

"Soldiers of the USSR move out!" Mikhail hopped on one of the bullfrog transports as it crashed into the cold waters along with his and Oleg's companies of soldiers including many Police and Militia forces of the city. He heard the gunfire around the Hermitage stop and several parachutes heading to the Fortress.

The Bullfrog climbed on shore and Mikhail leapt off ready for a fight before seeing the piles of Imperial soldiers. There must have been close to a company strength of Imperial warriors and tankbusters killed and most seemed to be from only one bullet.

He found Natasha climbing up one of the statues and looked down "One moment commander, I saw an Imperial officer a few seconds ago, ah ha." She pulled a trigger and Mikhail could only assume she made the shot when she marked in a little red book.

She jumped down and saluted. He returned it stoically but it was hard not to notice her uniform was essential just a Kevlar sports bra but Mikhail said nothing about it "I am honored to have you here Natasha." She was a beautiful but terrifying woman who could use her gun more deftly than any other soldier in the Union.

"Likewise commander, I remember you from our fighting in western Poland. We should get ready I spotted a full column of Imperial armor and all of them can move across the water or fly but almost all can land with their odd technology." Mikhail nodded and had the conscripts occupy and reinforce several buildings while the Flak troopers cleaned and rearmed their weapons of destruction.

Mikhail joined his soldiers in one of the defensive positions when he heard his wrist communicator sound again. He saw the symbol of the empire and spoke to himself "How the hell did they get our frequencies."

A very pretentious looking enemy officer with hair that would have been cut down in any respectable military gloated "Greetings from the Empire of the Rising Sun. I am Commander Kenji Tenzai and I will have the pleasure of dismantling your forces and destroying your beloved artifacts." Mikhail's eyes burned with rage "I would like to see you try."

"A Gaijin that welcomes death, I can work with that. All forces converge on that island." Mikhail looked out and saw the armored column Natasha told him about roll into the water and head towards the island fortress. Mikhail used his communicator "All soldiers prepare for incoming armor forces. Flak troopers you may fire when ready, regulars use your cocktails on them." Mikhail never liked calling his soldiers conscripts it just reminded them that they were forced into war. But in a way they all were forced to be here. Those men crossing the river were told by their Emperor to invade it was not of their own will. But no matter why they were there Mikhail would show the Empire the mistake of crossing him and his beloved Union.

Natasha aimed her laser on her sniper rifle at one of the tsunami tanks and a bomber came screeching overhead blowing it up. Mikhail nodded his support for the plan and Oleg contacted him. "They are making landfall on my side of the island but my boys are destroying their transports, the only way for them to go is into our fire."

"The only way for soldiers to go." Mikhail stopped talking and picked up an AK and took out several Imperials of his own as they came running up the beaches. Dasha contacted him again as he reloaded "Sir they are bringing up battleships to the battle as well. We have no naval support for you."

Natasha heard and volunteered, "Sir unlike most of your soldiers I can swim, and I will get close to them and contact the bombers." Mikhail nodded with a hint of admiration for her sense of duty and returned to the window and fired back at an impetuous enemy soldier who almost hit him in the head. He was contacted again by the enemy "You will now see the power of our Shogun Battleships."

After defeating the first waves of infantry and armor he felt more confident now "I hope you don't hold them too dear Imperial the cold Russian waters will keep them." He ended the communication himself this time. "Arrogant Imp." Mikhail reloaded and waited for the next wave to come crashing unto the shores.

Natasha looked at the icy blue water that now was being disgraced by these abominations the enemy call Shogun Battleships. She will show them at what cost an invasion of the motherland would be. She swam through the water and kicked her strong legs frequently to stay afloat while lighting one of the ships up, a bomber squadron came down and unleashed their deadly payloads into the ship making it catch on fire and exploded damaging its fellows in the process.

She could not stop the next larger wave of armor that was landing on the beaches but could definitely destroy their support. Mikhail would have to hold them off himself and form the rockets and gunfire she believed in him in a way she had not for many other officers.

The others in the fleet quickly felt the same fires from Soviet bombers and after several minutes of vicious battle the Empire's naval forces were destroyed. Mikhail contacted Kenji this time and spoke in the little Japanese he learned during the Academy "You lose this time Empire bring word of your defeat to your false god emperor."

"You will regret living through this day, I will return to find you on the battlefield, and be assured it will be with a larger fleet." Those few forces of his that remained quickly fled the city. Mikhail watched them turn tail and run as Dasha contacted him. "Commander you have fought heroically."

Suddenly General Krukov also contacted him "Indeed but perhaps his efforts would have been more useful directed elsewhere, major elements of the Empire's forces are closing in on Moscow itself. While you were hiding behind the barricades a force large enough to besiege Moscow has thrust into the tender nether regions of the Motherland. They will be there in days take what forces are not needed for the garrison of Leningrad and proceed there."

"General our charts show they will be marching through the abandoned satellite facility of Krasna 45." Krukov was silent for a moment clearly forming a strategy in moments "That site will be excellent we must halt their advance, we have reports that they are brining Soviet prisoners of war with them slowing them down. Free our comrades and attack the Empire from all sides. Natasha will be under the command of Commander Moshkiv, he has proven himself more than you but most of your conscripts, Bullfrogs, and Flak troopers will join you. Commander Oleg take an armored division and halt an Imperial advance on Kirov, we must protect our Airship facilities."

All three soldiers saluted their general and went their separate ways for now. Before he left the city one of his soldiers reported. "Sir in the fortress one of our soldiers saw a motor pool of empty sickles should be requisition them?" Mikhail grinned knowing the devastation they can unleash.

Before they left Natasha found him and saluted again "Commander I hope in the coming days we can fight alongside each other again." Normally commanding officers seemed to be there only to get in her way but this young officer let her fight the ways she was born to and supported it. He earned her respect and as he looked on at her with admiration she could tell she has his as well. "Thank you Natasha for your support I hope so as well."


	3. Red Circus

The convoy of Soviet soldiers rolled forward including their newly acquired Sickles that would be instrumental when facing the large swarms of infantry the Empire relied on. Their four mechanical legs scurried over the ground like insects. The crews were happy not to have to walk anymore like the regulars and flak troopers and literally and metaphorically looked down upon their comrades. Mikhail would have a talk with the crews after the mission about that fact. But for now only the mission mattered.

Moskvin met up with him and his forces at the outskirts of Leningrad. His forces seemed almost as deranged as he was with many having war trophies from the dead Imperials they slaughtered coming here. They had fought together before during the liberation of Vilnius from Allied occupying forces. Moskvin was like a rabid dog that would not let go of its prey once it bit sending dozens of men and vehicles into a meat grinder and battered down the allied forces. Aristov said nothing there but he felt that Moskvin was seriously mentally disturbed and should be committed to a military hospital not leading armies. Both commanders stepped out of their vheicles and saluted, Aristovs men gathered behind them in formation "Good morning Commander, ready for a bloodbath?"

"No but I am ready to kick these Imperials out of our homeland." Aristov tried to be dignified in front of his men unlike Moskvin who Aristov was fairly certain only took men from asylums and prisons. It was interesting to see the disparity between them. Aristov's soldiers stood in perfect formation while Moskvin's very effective barbarians went their own ways. "Well lets get on our merry way and show the Imps what it means to be a Soviet Commander." Moskvin leapt back in his sickle and skittered away.

Mikhail was in a hammer tank taken from the battlefield of Leningrad after it was abandoned while Moskvin rode a sickle. Mikhail wished he could walk among his men but he was an officer and they needed to see the battle from an officer's view and engage all aspects while a soldier only needs to focus on one target at a time. He was standing up in the opened hatch and lifted his hand to stop his forces. He then picked up his binoculars and looked through them. He saw several platoons of Imperial warriors guarding what looked like the entrance to a circus. "What in Lenin's name is the circus doing here?"

Dasha contacted him "Sir we have reports that the Imperials have led the captured units to this circus, they are close by we have noticed the tracking collars of armored bears. Free them and any other soldiers you find to reinforce your forces and crush the enemy here commander before they get to Moscow."

"We will have victory here Dasha, especially with our new additions." Mikhail used his binoculars and saw two platoons of Imperial warriors guarding an electric generator. They had only fought the remnants of soviet garrisons while the rest were in the West, they were unprepared for the true might of the Soviet military. Now their fury would tear through these Imperialist.

"Sickles jump those soldiers." The two groups each of six sickles scurried until they were in range of the warriors. Their pilot turned on the ignitors for the legs and they all crouched ready for their jumps. In moments the spry vehicles launched themselves through the skies and crashed down on the few dozen Imperial warriors and began to mow down those that were not crushed. Mikhail led the rest of his soldiers in who quickly defeated the few reinforcements that came running down the hill. The Imperial power seemed to be more elements of surprise and flexibility then outright combat. Natasha who was under Moskvin's command stood on a barricade and took down several soldiers during the fight. She was a remarkable woman and soldier, Mikhail knew he would never be the fighter she was but his place was leading the wars not always being in the trenches. He had a higher purpose. He shook his head to concentrate on the reality at hand not future possibilities.

Moskvin looked North and radioed in "Commander I will head towards the base in the North see it?" He used his binoculars and saw a defensive position. "Good Hunting Moskvin." There was a chuckle from his sickle as his forces turned on a natural bridge left instead of following him.

After the slaughter Mikhail saw the cages where the bears and several conscripts were sitting. He was disappointed in the conscripts who should have fought to the last but assumed they got the bears in there by placing meat in the cages. He would never suffer imprisonment by his enemies like these men did. The Imperials had an interesting concept of "Bushido" where the defeated should kill themselves instead of feeling the shame of capture and defeat. For soviets their way was to execute any who fled, perhaps if they instilled this militant honor they would not need to.

Mikhail rolled his personal Hammer tank towards the cages and shouted "I am Commander Mikhail Aristov and once you are free you will fight once more for the Soviet Union." His regulars stepped forward with bolt cutters and opened the cages. They all looked out with gratitude and one Regular tossed some rations he was happy to rid himself of to the bears to coerce them outside.

One of the conscripts walked forward and saluted "Sergeant Yuri sir I apologize for our situation, the Imps came to our barracks at night and had already surrounded us when we awoke." Aristov nodded his forgiveness "Prove to them here that you will not be taken by surprise again." One of the supply trucks that followed them was rolled forward and each man was given an AK and several magazines as well as Molotovs and grenades. They began to quickly clean and equip their weapons and were ready for their revenge.

Dasha contacted him with further details of the mission "Commander there is a rocket that can be launched and you can use the orbital drop on any Imperial forces in the area with it."

"Thank you Lieutenant Dasha. Soldiers of the Union get me that rocket." They began to march again into the circus area. Suddenly he was contacted by Moskvin "Commander I found another cell with Tesla troopers I am sending some to you but I will continue north I saw an Imperial base." Mikhail would have preferred he and Natasha stayed with the main group but would rather he engage the enemy then go insane.

"How do they create buildings so quickly?" Mikhail talked to himself because Moskvin had already ended the communication and went on his merry and bloody way.

The Tesla troopers met up with them and many conscripts marveled at the iron titans. One of them spoke in their mechanical sounding voices "Commander we are ready to charge up any vehicles the enemy have." He had seen the destructiveness of the tesla troopers before with the Allies and was excited to see the effect they had on Imperial forces. He analyzed the battlefield and saw a little hill above the tents. "Sickles follow me, infantry march behind us and stop any Imperial warriors."

That order was unnecessary, as they travelled through the circus there were few enemies "Too few for an invasion of Moscow. Where are they?" Suddenly as they reached the hill a squad of tankbusters popped out of the ground and began shooting his tank. Mikhail was furious and began to fire on them "Regulars use your molotovs." A regular with a very good throw arched a makeshift bomb over the tank and smashed into the Imps. They began to scream as they caught on fire burning to death while conscripts took shots at them.

After it was cleared he placed the Tesla troopers on the edge of the hill waiting for any armor to pass by. He saw Tengus, Tsunamis, and Strikers gather. They were looking in the direction of Moskvin's chaos further north. Mikhail was glad knowing they did not have the firepower right now to engage them with one tank even with their anti-armor soldiers. Mikhail whispered "Everyone quietly we must continue onwards." The tank slowly rolled down the hill followed by the sickles and Bullfrogs. The infantry did not have to worry as much as they crept away.

The way was clear for the rocket. Or at least he thought before they turned and saw beyond the natural bridge to the site a mechanized infantry company were waiting for them. They even looked at them but did nothing yet. "Sickles ready the jump, while they are preparing I want the Tesla troopers and Flak troopers in the battle to destroy the armor followed by the regulars and Bullfrogs do not allow any to escape."

The sickles scurried forward and prepared themselves while the Hammer tanks engine roared to life. As they jumped the Hammer tank crashed forward like a furious bear and broke the fortifications the imps made. Mikhail watched as electricity streaked across the bridge and smashed into the armor leaving giant burns and holes in it. One regular noticed a large hole and grabbed his Molotov and threw it in. Mikhail did not see the effects but heard the scream of the tank crew, that man must be commended for ingenuity. Some of the Imperial armor turned into the aircraft and tried to fly away only to be shot down by Flak troopers and Bullfrogs. Mikhail was impressed both by their technology and the speed his soldiers reacted "Well done troops."

"Engineers quickly launch the rocket." A team of engineer's popped their heads out of the Bullfrog and quickly went to work while Mikhail had the rest of them bring the rubble in for a makeshift barricade. As the Hammer tank pulled in the cannon of a tsunami one of the engineers came running up to him. Mikhail noticed he was completely out of breath even thought it was only hundred meters. "Commander the rocket is ready to launch I suggest we all get in the bunker before it goes off."

"Yes that is a good idea I don't want to be killed by our own weapons." He led the soldiers into the bunker leaving the vehicles outside as far away as possible.

One of the engineers spoke through a microphone "The rocket will launch in ten, nine..." He continued but everything was silent to Mikhail whose only attention was on the rocket that would fly through the sky. He recalled when his parents brought him and his siblings to this site before when they launched one of the many Sputniks. He was inspired by it but not as much as his brother Vasili who joined the Soviet Space Program. If only he was here to see this rocket as its engines began to burn and launched itself into space. The Soviets cheered the rocket launch. Moskvin contacted him "So you got the rocket launched? Good, I am searching for any more prisoners and hopefully some more Imps while I am at it." After the festivities Mikhail had them return to the barricade sure that there would be a reprisal.

Mikhail heard his wrist communicator ring again and saw an Imperial commander with a beard that had flacks of grey in it. This man seemed less conceited then the other but he was still the enemy "How the Hell do you keep on hacking my communicator?"

He smiled "I am Commander Shinzo our technology is superior to any you have, we will defeat you here. You thought those small scout forces were the complete force we would use to take your capital? They were only there to study your fighting style, it is unfocused and can be defeated by my full force." Mikhail watched as several of the big tops were pulled down revealing Imperial buildings and forces inside. "Die with honor opponent so that your ancestors will smile upon you." Shinzo cut off communication as his forces began to race forth.

"Soldiers of the Union quickly finish the barricade, we need to defend the launch site." The soldiers quickly prepared themselves and the Sickles were put into positions where they could cover the entire killing field where the enemy would advance. Mikhail had his hammer tank stationed behind the barricade so its cannon can smash into the Imperial forces without any friendly fire.

He heard them before he saw them coming, the blades of their helicopters flew overhead and began to rain down missiles on the defense positions. Several squads were broken apart by the barrage but the Flak troopers and Bullfrogs shot down the aircraft including Tengus waiting for a clear field to land but never had the chance.

But this was only a probing force, he was beginning to understand how this Imperial Commander fought his battles just as he was studying Mkihail. He saw the tsunami tanks and Mecha tengus on the ground rolling towards him with hundreds of Imperial warriors behind them.

Fortunately the missile had made orbit and was launched. He quickly contacted Dasha "Lieutenant I need clearance for the orbital drop. And magnetic satellite." She nodded her head and quickly went to a computer and spoke while she typed. "You now have permission for both supports."

He quickly called down the magnetic satellite and directed it towards the armor division. Its red glow came shining down as it began to suck up a cluster of the armor forcing the infantry to pause in fear unaware it only takes armored vehicles and ships. Now was the chance they needed while the enemy hesitated. He quickly launched the orbital drop protocols on his communicator. He looked up and saw dozens of blue lights falling through the atmosphere.

Mikhail watched in awe as the satellite drop pulled down six satellites from space as well as the armor of the Imperials taken into space by the magnetic satellite. He always marveled at that technological feats of the Science Corps, the decommissioned satellites now had a better purpose then just floating around. And the Union certainly had enough to spare since before the war started they have been sending up at least a dozen each month.

The satellites slammed into the ground burning the dry grass and destroying many of the terrible machines of the enemy and their infantry. But they still kept coming, more forces were sent in support of this wave, Shinzo realized the tip of his spear was dulled and needed to quickly reshape it. The Imperial warriors did not know surrender of retreat, they would break the Soviet force here or be broken themselves. Mikhail ordered is forces to fire at will against the onrushing enemies. The enemy were unaware of the fact that bullets defeat zeal, Mikhail saw many were smiling even as they were being shot and falling into the mud and blood. "Crazy Imperials."

Mikhail saw some of his soldiers shrink back in fear and shouted as he brandished his pistol "Soldiers of the Soviet Union, we stand today, we look this terror from the east in the eyes and shout our battle cries. FOR THE PEOPLE." The soviet soldiers cried out and gave pause to the few Imperial warriors that made it past the wall of bullets. They were expecting a poorly equipped and low spirited army ready to surrender as their Emperor told them. Not this Crimson Wall of soldiers that did not cringe in fear of their warrior culture and advanced technology.

Shinzo was leading from a Tsunami tank and shouted his own words of inspiration that Mikhail began to udnerstand "Soldiers of the Emperor, know that you are fulfilling our nation's divine destiny with their defeat. Charge them." The Imperial Warriors inspired by his sacred words unsheathed their swords and charged shouting their cries of Banzai. Mikhail hid his fears well as the Empire came rolling down the natural bridge as he began to shoot his AK from his placement on the Hammer tank. The tank's cannons rang sounds of fury and to Mikhail comforting sounds, he preferred the noise of battle to the quite before, here he knew what would be coming. The raging of the Flak cannons and the hissing of the AKs was where he belonged. The first wave of the Imperial warriors were being torn apart by the Sickles and only a few managed to jump over the barricade only to die needlessly.

More soldiers came running but decided to actually use their guns instead taking out several Regulars who were too high behind the barricade leaving themselves exposed. "Get down soldiers don't let them hit you while you reload, Sickles keep firing on them." The three machine guns on each of them fired off hundreds of rounds in minutes as the Tsunami tanks crashed over their own dead and were aiming to break the barricade.

One lucky shot broke through part of the wall and the Imperial Warriors began to funnel through it. Mikhail instead of retreating used this and had several conscripts hiding on both sides and shot at any advancing enemies. This did not dissuade them and one squad of Imperial Warriors instead climbed over and shot the Regulars. The battle was turning to the Imperial side as more and more of them kept coming with armor breaking more of their defenses. And that was when he saw her, a young Japanese woman in a school girls uniform floated towards them. She put out her hand and screamed and Mikhail watched in horror as seven of his soldiers were killed in an instant their brains apparently fried. She looked right at him and began floating over to him.

He thought all was lost until he heard whoops and hollering from above. Sickles came raining down from the skies along with dozens of parachutes. Moskvin and his forces had returned from the fire fight in the North and he saw Natasha aim her rifle and pull the trigger killing the psychic school girl, he hoped. The new forces began to slaughter the unprepared Imperials leaving only a platoon size of soldiers by the end who took their blades and stabbed themselves before surrendering, something becoming far too common while facing the Empire. Shinzo rushed to a Tengu and began to fly away before any flak troopers could reach him. "Would have thought he would kill himself."

Mikhail looked around and saw the dozens of Soviet dead, this was the most brutal battle he had been in command of and he knew it would only get more so. Dasha contacted him with a smile "Commander, this was the vanguard of the invasion for heading towards Moscow and now the rest are being taken down piecemeal by other companies. The Premier has filed to promote you to the rank of major in honor of this victory and saving of Moscow, he also has orders to march east and clear out any Imperial strongholds in our lands. You are authorized to gather a certain amount of the garrison of any base of city that does not require the full force."

"Thank you Dasha." He had less cheer in his voice then he would have thought and went about quickly writing down the names of the fallen and burying them. More of these graves would be dug before the war was out.


	4. Battle for the Steppes

Across the Soviet Union the Minister of Propaganda Sergei Alenko spoke to the Soviet People, Mikhail watched with a sense of pleasure hearing the reports on their victories "With the failure of their invasion of Moscow and the coming winter the Imperial advance has effectively been halted thanks to the efforts of one of our young and bright commanders Mikhail Aristov. The Rising Sun may be powerful and advanced but the wrath of Father Winter has destroyed their blade. They were still holding out but a war of attrition was the Soviet Union's specialty.

"Throughout the Soviet Republics the Empire is being pushed back with heroic Commanders of the Union like Zhana, Oleg, Moskvin, and Mikhail Aristov leading the charge and winning many victories for the USSR and themselves. While the Allies had won a few victories in Europe they were too broken from the successful liberation by our Red Army of many of their countries to do more than fight off Soviet forces in their own lands."

Mikhail turned off his device to write a mission report. Mikhail heard of a new Allied Commander who defeated Krukov himself in his invasion of Britain and was now on the continent. He was excited to say the least to face off against this new commander.

After a successful battle on the steppes of Mongolia when Mikhail and Oleg led a huge armored force against the lighter and weaker Japanese vehicles he relaxed for the first time in weeks. They were stationed in a small village of their Mongolian Comrades where they taught many of the Red Army soldiers how to ride the steppe ponies while they waited for orders. Mikhail sat in a yurt by himself looking at Dasha through his monitor.

"So Dasha how goes the inner workings of the Party in Moscow?" She rolled her eyes in contempt "The party leaders still do not give you and the other young commander any credit, these are men who fought with Premier Romanov and see you new officers as upstarts even if you are winning the war in the Motherland."

"Well maybe together we will prove them wrong, we have stopped their occupation of Leningrad and halted their invasion before they reached the Party's doorstep you think they would be more grateful." Mikhail did not fight for his motherland for the sake of glory but it does reinvigorate the soldiers knowing they are recognized and appreciated.

Dasha smiled until she heard a ringing sound from one of her consoles "I like that idea. Wait we are getting reports, Tomsk has fallen, the Imperial forces have burned most of the city to the ground and are marching south to your position. I will contact General Krukov."

The screen quickly divided and Krukov looked at her expectantly "General Krukov, we have just received reports that a division of the Empire has attacked Tomsk apparently for retaliation of our victories and are headings towards Commander Aristov and Vodnik."

Krukov nodded and spoke to Mikhail "Commander this is an opportunity. One that the Empire has not often given up to us. There is a small town twenty clicks from your current position, fortify that settlement and break the Empire as they rush towards you. I am sending you forces stationed around Omsk. Once they are destroyed most of the Imperial forces left will be concentrated in the East and the way will be clear for Vladivostok to be reclaimed and Father Winter is coming to crush our enemies."

He ended his message and Dasha spoke again "Commander, Omsk has just reported in, they are giving you command of two tank battalions including seven Apocalypse tanks. Several squads of war bears, a full company of conscripts, several platoons of Flak troopers, and even some Tesla Troopers." Mikhail was surprised he was receiving so many soldiers, in Leningrad he had to make due with Penal troops and city guards. Now he had one of the most well armed forces at his command.

Mikhail walked outside the yurt and gathered his officers "Gentlemen, Ladies there is an Imperial force that burned down Tomsk. We will avenge our fallen comrades." They all agreed and were getting ready to go when a group of Mongolian warriors stopped them. One of the young men named Temujin after the famous war lord was on a motor bike and had a sidecar with a machine gun in it. "Commander we will not allow your forces to go alone I heard the town you are ordered to go to, I know the fastest way there and my cousin is a clerk there, with his support it will be easier to fortify it."

Aristov shook his head "It is not necessary for you to come, you have all fought with us and earned our respect." Temujin revved his engine and spoke over the noise "What would respect be if we prove it only once." Close to thirty other Mongolians some on horses and others in bikes joined their convoy.

They did not stop their advance for respite, the engines of their vehicles roared across the steppes to reach Omsk. They reached Omsk at nightfall. Unlike Moscow or Leningrad it was a smaller city with only one landmark, there was a beautiful cathedral with a golden dome and blue walls in its center. Many in the Union wanted to rid themselves of the monuments of the past before the wars but the many Premiers used them as political motivators with church officials appointed to them. Aristov was a member of the party and technically could not attend but that was the one thing he disobeyed the Union's beliefs.

Members of the forces stationed in Omsk were at the largest road into the city waiting for them in parade formation. Mikhail lifted the hatch of his Hammer tank and saluted the men. Some of the soldiers' eyes widened not realizing it was the hero of Leningrad who would be in command. His tank halted and he stood tall looking at his soldiers and the many citizens who were out cheering for him, he knew that often the celebrations and marches had citizens forced to join in and give false cheers but he hoped these were genuine ones.

"Citizens and Soldiers of Omsk! I am Commander Mikhail Ivanovich Aristov, I am charged by the Premier of the Union to defend this city and I will do so until my last dying breath. I guarantee these brave men and women of the Soviet Republics will stand and fight for you, that is why we are here, and that is what our duty calls us to do."

The gathering crowd cheered and Aristov imagined he just gained a few new recruits as well. He turned to his soldiers with a smile "I give you all three hours to explore the city, enjoy yourselves before this battle begins." His men cheered and parked their tanks and stashing their weapons before heading out into the city.

His officers gathered behind him and they met with those already stationed here. An older barrel chested clean shaven man saluted them, he had many medals and almost as many scars showing he actually earned his merits. "Commander I am Colonel Anton Alenko and I hereby give command of the forces here to you." Aristov nodded with gratitude, "Thank you Colonel now we need to discuss battle plans."

They entered the Military head Quarters where a large map of the surrounding lands was placed on a table. Aristov pointed to several positions "I understand how these Imperials fight, they fight with modern technology but rely on tactics used by the ancient samurai, they see their tanks as new cavalry not as tanks like we do. They initiate a Banzai, which means Victory, charge and will try to flood our positions while their Wave Force Artillery pieces hold us in place. This is like a wave with their lighter vehicles they will try to circle around us and envelop our positons. If they have Mecha Tengus they will have air superiority which is why we need to defend our bullfrogs and anti-aircraft infantry. We cannot allow the charge to be successful, we must dull their blade before it can cut us and break their hammer before it smashes us."

During the dead of night after his soldiers returned he ordered them to place mines, explosives, and homemade bombs through the fields and on the road heading towards Omsk. The other avenues into the city were barricaded by his forces and volunteers from the city willing to work until exhaustion for their city and nation. The Imperial flood would be halted by the walls built around the city.

The most dangerous thing though was the enemy commander, some of the older officers fought like Samurai with suicidal charges while other younger ones perfected mixed warfare.

But their heavy tanks would be ready, into the morning he trained his men in defensive maneuvers and he personally studied the ins and outs of his Apocalypse Tank requisitioned by the forces in Omsk.

He watched the yellow grass of the steppes wave in the wind waiting for them to come. The tsunami tanks were reported to be closing in and with the Hammer tanks and Apocalypse tanks in hiding they will be destroyed. This battle Mikhail sat at the head of one of the large Apocalypse tanks over his comfort zone in a hammer tank. The two large cannons impressed him and he hoped he utilized them well. He had to make due with using Hammer tanks as his heavy armor for so long so when he was given the giants he was not entirely sure what to do with them at first.

One of his tank operators reported "Commander they are five klicks away and closing fast." He looked through his binoculars and saw the rising dust cloud of the Empire's forces. Aristov radioed to his men "Do not fire until the command is given, we must pull them in first."

The first tsunami tanks, mecha tengus, and transports reached the top of the rolling hill. Just estimating Aristov believed that he was outnumbered three to one. The Empire's tanks held their cannons as well waiting to close in before they could fire. They spread with a spearhead of heavier tanks heading down the highway while the rest fanned out to swarm over the city. Their Rocket Angels soared over the mine fields and were closing in on the armor which they were designed to destroy.

"Bullfrogs and Rockets fire at those Flyers." Aristov shouted into his comm unit. Moments later the flak guns and rockets could be heard and tore through the front lines of the Angels. Many fell bleeding and torn apart on the ground but their sisters continued forward and unleashed their rockets against the Soviet armor cutting through and damaging many of the vehicles. Those Regulars stationed near the front lines turned their assault rifles upwards and sprayed bullets into the mechanical angels sending many falling from the skies. Those that survived the onslaught returned to their own closing lines.

"That was an odd move for them to make." Aristov thought to himself, his focus was once again shifted to the road, their armor and infantry was nearing the mark where the explosives would be set. He watched with anticipation until he noticed one of the vanguard infantry raise his hand and stop the line.

The explosives were found out, Aristov returned to his comm link, "V4, fire a rocket at those coordinates." He quickly sent the message and a rocket arched across the sky towards the road. The infantry fled backwards and the armor tried to fall back but the rocket slammed into the middle of their lines and the explosion set off a reaction unleashing the hell fire they had planned.

Almost the entire line was destroyed, but the Empire trained its forces to be fanatical in their duty and those few survivors, infantry with broken parts, or weakened armor marched past the broken and wrecked bodies and vehicles.

The flood that was supporting the spear thrust swarmed over the hill and the first of them touched a mine. The tsunami tank almost flew into the air from the impact and other tanks also were annihilated by the tank mines. They suddenly stopped their advance and men with large weapons that seemed to be out of a Sci-Fi stepped forward and began to shoot the ground setting off many of the miens without harming their own ranks.

"V4 rockets fixate on the frontline infantry. " Dozens of rocket vehicles were revealed and unleashed their payloads blowing the front ranks apart. After the dust settled Aristov saw that most of the mine field was destroyed by the tankbusters and unfortunately the rockets themselves. The enemy seemed to know this and rushed forward without hesitation. The line on the road closed in and began to fire on the town destroying parts of buildings some of which had his soldiers stationed in them. The flood of Imperial tanks encircled the city but paused at the unexpected barricades, out of the windows of buildings his regulars and rocket soldiers unleashed their molotovs and rockets at the stationary targets. Many transports opened and sent out waves of Imperial Soldiers and tankbusters.

Now their defensive hesitation could no longer be afforded as some of the barricades were knocked down by the treads and firepower of the Empire. Aristov radioed to his men "All tanks, charge and meet the enemy, regulars and rockets fight them in the streets. Rockets, continue to fire at the Wave Artillery." The Wave Force Artillery fired into the city halting the counterattack at several points but they could not protect themselves from the heavy and powerful rockets of the Union's forces.

Mikhail's apocalypse tank was the first out of the city, its heavy cannons contiously fired at the Tsunami tanks racking up kills from the lightly armored Imperials. The treads of his tanks tore through the enemy infantry many giving final war cries before their deaths. His Hammer tanks followed soon behind punching a hole in the flood of Imperial Tanks. His sickles slaughtered the modern samurai with their three machine guns never hesitating save to reload.

Aristov heard something land on his tank and saw several Imperial soldiers climbing up. He grabbed his pistol and violently threw open the hatch and sent one soldier sprawling over the side to be crushed under a Hammer tank's treads. He fired his pistol in rapid succession killing three soldiers on the tank. The Sickles leapt from the streets onto the fields and shot at any infantry exiting their transports.

Behind the Imperial lines Aristov saw dozens of motorcycles with mortars placed on them chewing up the fields and firing their mortars at the back lines of the Imperials. Soon followed were vehicles he had not seen before. These heavy armored beast had no cannons but large grinders that were chewing through the light armor and infantry with terrifying speed and ferocity.

Aristove heard many of the soldiers shout Banzai and ignite their swords and they charged headlong into the Soviet lines cutting into the armor and infantry of the Red Army. Aristov responded with his own armor charge with his infantry behind him supporting them and shooting the tankbusters and infantry.

The Soviets cut the flood of Imperial armor from spreading and now they were the ones surrounding their enemies. The vanguard on the road were swept aside by the grinders, Apocalypse tanks, and Hammers while V4 rockets destroyed their back ranks. Mikhail led his forces from the front and destroyed the remnants of their slaughter. One Tsunami tank with a red decorative paint rushed at him. Aristov turned to order his men only to see his gunner killed from a stray piece of shrapnel that cut through their tank. He rushed to the cannons and turned them "Reload!"

His crew responded and he pulled the two triggers firing the twin cannons at the tsunami tank. After the roar of the salvo everything went quiet. Mikhail rested his head for a moment before he heard the cheer of his men and those of the city he just saved. He popped his head out of his tank and saw the field littered with Imperial and Soviet dead. Whiel others cheered he despaired over the loss of so many of his men.

But he had questions that needed answering. While the army was large they did not use common Imperial tactics or even tactics only charging. He leapt off of his tank and to the tsunami tank that tried to ram him. He looked inside and saw a young man, younger than any high ranking officer he had ever seen, trying to breath as blood spilled from his mouth and chest.

"Who are you?"

The officer spat blood at him "Gaijin." His last words were ones of disdain before his head fell forward. Mikhail noticed that his patch indicated him to only be a Captain. Why did they have a captain lead such an offensive?

Mikhail watched the wrecked armor being scrapped by the recently invented Grinders he heard Dasha contact him again "Commander Aristov, General Krukov is contacting us."

General Krukov appeared and look disappointed "I am sorry Commander you have been duped, while I sent you to defend against these forces you have allowed a larger force of the Empire full of heavier vehicles and more veteran soldiers made their way to Vladivostok to reinforce it. It seems these were raw recruits they willingly sacrificed to allow their superior forces to fall back and were led by young inexpericned commanders." Aristov noticed a snese of venom in his voice, "They know that since we are beginning to win the war again we need our fleets to go back on the offensive." Mikhail thought it was interesting that he laid the blame on his subordinate officer not himself but said nothing.

Suddenly the screen cut again and the Premier himself was on visual "Well done commander your victories at Krasna 45 and through the Russian Steppes are being told through the country you are quickly becoming a hero to the People."

Krukov was annoyed that he was so rudely interrupted "Yes Premier these small victories are indeed impressive on his records but as I was saying we need to take back our port." The Premier looked right at Mikhail while speaking to the General "Why not send our young commander he has done wonders for our war effort and morale through the Union."

"Don't be ridiculous Cherdenko, The Empire has their best soldiers in the Motherland defending it, he may have defended well against them but to besiege a city is much different. We need someone with vast battlefield experience not a novice." Mikhail still respected Krukov but being called a novice so often was beginning to infuriate him especially since he has repeatedly disproven that assessment.

"I have full confidence in our commander here will be victorious." He said with a hint of don't question me again. "I do not share your confidence Vladivostok is one of the last cities they hold they will not let it go easily and we cannot lose in an attempt to take it back."

"I appreciate your point of view General but your failure in taking Britain does not justify your statements. This is not your choice to make Comrade General it is mine. Commander Aristov will lead our forces I am granting him more forces from our garrisons in the east."

Krukov quickly severed his communication leaving only the Premier "The General was right about one thing, we need our navy if we are to win this war, destroy all Imperial forces occupying our port."

 _I know this is a made up battle not part of the game but I thought it was odd that a relatively unknown officer is given such huge responsibilities without any real background and I wanted to write about Soviet tanks destroying a foreign invader like the Battle of Kursk. Also I wanted to use the grinders because I love their design._


End file.
